


Rock On (I Like That)

by Changdeol



Series: London Story [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Attempt at Humor, British Slang, British cussing, Comedy, F/F, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changdeol/pseuds/Changdeol
Summary: Joohyun Bae knows that she is little more than just a boring librarian - but maybe a ticket to the concert of her favourite rock band can change that.





	

Joohyun could not tell for sure the exact moment she had started liking Verbal Explosion so much, but there was no point lying to herself anymore – she was, as her younger brother Sehun described it, a complete trash for them. Before she realised, her small two room flat had been filled with various posters, magazine clips and self made memorabilia.

It had started timidly with just a small photo of the band above her bed stand that the girl had printed at work in secret, but she soon overcame her bashfulness in the matter. Now the total of the band’s three albums were proudly displayed on a small book shelf next to her working space in the bedroom. It didn’t matter that they were jewel cases with hardly any pictures inside and mysterious drawings as covers, instead of actual faces of the members. Joohyun liked to stop whatever she was doing for just a moment and rise her head to give them a quick, but somehow loving look.

They comforted and motivated her in some small ways.

Sehun just laughed good naturedly whenever he stopped by for a visit, but said nothing else on the matter. He knew what it was like to be really into something – palaeontology was what excited him the most in the world; probably even more so than intimacy with his own boyfriend, was what his sister secretly thought, but would never voice out.

Joohyun Bae considered herself to be on the boring side. She had completed her secondary education in a boarding academy for girls in Yorkshire and went on to study English literature at Warwick, before landing a job at the metropolitan library in the Northern part of London. It had never occurred to her to go back to her native country, in all honesty – her mother and stepfather had sent her here, and here she was meant to remain, apparently. Here she had her life, friends, favourite places and her tiny flat full of Verbal Explosion.

Although Sehun was her step brother, she’d always treated him like family, so when the man had been met with a similar to hers fate, she made sure to take care of him. Sehun was of course no longer the awkward teenager that she had first welcomed at Heathrow Airport, but a confident young man who was currently working towards a doctorate degree at King’s Collage. Between them, he was also obviously the crazier one – something that Joohyun had been the first hand witness to more times that she would care to.

The evening two weeks before was no exception.

‘Sehun, I couldn’t possibly- I really can’t-‘ The older girl tried to hand him back the small envelope, but he wouldn’t have it.

‘Come on, you’re crazy about them. You have their albums, you’ve memorised their lyrics and you’re probably in love with the main vocalist as well-’ the man added as an afterthought with an amused glint in his eyes, to which Joohyun’s only response was a slight stutter ‘so the next step is attending a concert. They are performing in this club in Harrow in a couple of weeks and I asked Jongin if he could use some of his connections and get me a ticket for you. Treat it as an early birthday gift.’

‘Sehun, I really can’t. It’s a club and- well, it’s really not something that I am comfortable with. I don’t think I would like it, no matter how much I fancy Verbal Explosion.’ _And their lead_ _singer_ , she almost blurted out, but stopped herself at the last second.

‘It’s their last tour in a while, you know. Don’t know if you’re heard but the girl has plans for a solo album and the other guys are also trying out their hand in some alternative projects.’ As if she didn’t know. Sehun merely repeated information that Joohyun had already discovered at four in the morning three weeks and four days ago, when her phone had so abruptly awoken her with a notification from Verbal Explosion’s official fan page.

The band would hold three additional concerts in smaller venues as thanks to their fans for all the support during the promotional tour, and then go on temporary hiatus. Joohyun’s heart had almost stopped at the news, but it was quickly clarified that it didn’t mean disbandment. The members simply wanted to take a break to refresh and look for new inspiration elsewhere.

Joohyun was going to believe that until the end.

‘So it’s your last chance in a long while before you can potentially see them again.’ Her younger brother concluded and put the envelope on her kitchen table, looking at her pointedly. ‘You’re going to go, sis, and you’re going to have a great time. You’ll probably meet a lot of weird people, who share your taste in music and you won’t waste the money I’ve invested into this ticket.’ He laughed, picking up his things from the sofa. ‘I have to go, Yixing is waiting outside.’

‘Share some pickles with him, will you?’ Joohyun motioned at the two containers in Sehun’s hands. He snickered in mock disdain.

‘Sis, please. The moment we reach our flat, he’ll start on those first. He cannot survive without your fermented poison for more than a week at the time.’ Sure, they were no longer in Korea, but making side dishes made Joohyun feel a bit closer to her own roots and she frequently gifted Sehun the products of her boredom. The younger wasn’t particularly fond of spicy food, but he did take them nonetheless – they would get consumed either way, usually by Yixing.

She closed the door behind Sehun and sat down on the couch heavily, her eyes drifting to the ticket at the table, as if the tiny piece of paper had somehow offended her. She wasn’t planning on going, though, she really wasn’t. She was a 27 years old librarian, for Christ’s sake; she got startled easily, she dressed boringly and most importantly, she had never had much idea about the youth scene. The strict upbringing that she’d received in her academy talked solely of propriety and classics; there was no place there for rock music and flashy clothes. If Joohyun went, she’d stick out like a sore thumb. She’d probably look like somebody’s aunt in her tweed skirt and brown Oxfords.

She really wasn’t going to go.

 

 

 

 

 

So Joohyun had been standing a few metres away from the crowd queuing in front of the club venue for more than ten minutes already, pretending that she wasn’t really there to see the band, but still sending the line uneasy glances every once in a while. She was aware of the strange looks she was quickly becoming the recipient of, but she truly didn’t know how to approach the situation. She did have a ticket and it wasn’t like she should feel ashamed of being fond of the band – in fact, if anywhere, here was the place to celebrate her unhealthy obsessions. But she just felt so awkward…

 _I’m an idiot_ , she thought to herself, becoming more and more nervous. _I’m standing here in my white shirt and my suit trousers, while everyone else has their band shirts on and is wearing comfortable denims-_

‘Hey, you here for the concert?’ Joohyun looked up, startled. In her agitation, she failed to be more aware of her surroundings. In front of her stood the girl that Joohyun immediately recognised from the beginning of the line. She stood out mostly because of her short hair and excited, boisterous voice that was hard to miss even on the noisy street such as this one.

‘I-I-‘ Joohyun stuttered, but the newcomer didn’t need any further encouragement once she’d spotted the ticket in the librarian’s hand.

‘Come, you can wait with us. No need to sweat. Your first time seeing Verbal Explosion? Aren’t they the awesomest of awesome? I die a little inside every time Seungwan pulls that high note in _Still Breathing_. Don’t you?’ The younger didn’t really wait for Joohyun’s answer as she dragged her by the elbow to where her companions were.

‘..I do.’ Joohyun softly admitted, almost smiling. It felt nice, being able to say it out loud. Seungwan’s voice really did give Joohyun shivers.

All of the girl’s friends were drastically different to Joohyun. For one, they all looked younger; university age, perhaps. They also had bold make up on, boys included, and all donned t-shirts with the band logo on them.

‘What’s your name?’ Another Asian girl asked her as soon as they reached their spot. It didn’t surprise Joohyun that so many Asian looking fans came to the concert – after all, the band members themselves were all of Asian descent and the first such group to gain considerable popularity across the UK.

‘My name is Joohyun.’ She did have an English name, but rarely used it.

‘Ah, I thought you looked Korean. I’m Momo.’ The blonde replied with a thick Cockney accent.

‘I’m Joy.’ The girl who had approached Joohyun first, smiled. ‘This is Yerin, Krystal, Amber, Baekhyun and Jongdae.’ They all sent her an easy smile. ‘It’s her first time, guys, be nice.’

‘Clearly.’ Baekhyun snickered. ‘You’ve been lurking around that lamp post for ages. In the end, Joy took pity and went to get you.’ Joohyun reddened at the words, but Joy quickly swatted her friend on the arm.

‘I said, be nice. Stop taking the piss out of the poor lass and pretend to be so high and mighty, when we all know that in just a few minutes you’ll be shitting your panties yourself.’ The boy sent Joy an offended look, but said nothing else.

‘It’s gonna be another brilliant night. Can’t bloody wait.’ Jongdae added, his lips stretching in a wide smile. Then his expression fell. ‘But you can’t possible enter looking like this, sweetcakes. Amber, land her one of your t-shirts, will you?’ Amber readily concurred, taking a fresh item of clothing out of her backpack, still neatly packed in a foil bag.

‘Oh, I couldn’t possibly-‘

‘Nonsense. Put it on your own shirt, it won’t make much of a difference. And lose that hair pin, it makes you look like a librarian.’ _I am a librarian_ , Joohyun nearly gritted her teeth, but his words weren’t meant to be anything more than a light joke so she let it pass. Joy quickly rearranged her hair and let it fall comfortably on Joohyun’s back.

‘How about some make up?’ Baekhyun, who had initially remained aloof, suddenly appeared in front of her with a pencil eye liner.

‘He’s a makeup artist, he has a gig on _Coronation Street_ and _Casualty_. He knows what he’s doing.’ Momo reassured and Joohyun didn’t know what surprised her more – the fact that Baekhyun looked about twelve but was already working, or that she let herself be manhandled by the group of fans that she’d known for the whole of twenty minutes.

Tonight surely was a first for everything.

When she looked in the mirror a few moments later, she opened her mouth in awe. She was pretty sure that she had never once had such strong eye make up on in her entire life, but she felt… empowered, for the lack of a better word. She felt slightly more like Seungwan, who with her bright red hair and deep black eyeliner hypnotised the audiences like no other.

Joohyun, too, wanted to be strong and interesting, and sociable, if only for one night.

‘Cheers.’ She said to Baekhyun, the casual speech so foreign on her tongue.

‘No sweat. Just don’t bloody wink at my man in this getup and we’re cool.’

‘Your man..?’ Joohyun asked in confusion.

‘Chanyeol. Baekhyun lives in constant fear that some gal will catch the drummer’s eye and he decides that he is no longer queer.’ Joy burst out laughing, to which Baekhyun scowled again. Joohyun looked between the two of them for a second, gaping.

‘Chanyeol is… gay? Aren’t he and Seungwan…?’

‘What? You thought that they were an item? Gross.’ Baekhyun replied, making a face.

‘Seungwan’s had a girlfriend before, didn’t you know? It was all over the media when they first started performing.’ Krystal said, opening her mouth for the first time. Joohyun shook her head sheepishly.

‘I wasn’t their fan since debut and I mostly read music-related articles…’

‘You’re cute.’ Joy laughed again, patting her shoulder. ‘Seungwan is totally bent, and so is Chanyeol. He’s actually slept with Baek once, they met when Verbal Explosion were doing BBC Breakfast-‘

‘You slept with the drummer?!’ Joohyun almost screeched, not able to help herself. It was beyond her comprehension that somebody could get _this_ close to the band that she thought of as an abstract and only looked at from afar.

‘What can I say, I’m in show business.’ Baekhyun winks, all smug, to which Jongdae bursts out laughing.

‘You mean, you slept with him and now you keep coming back here to flirt some more in hopes for another round.’

‘What about the others? What else do you know about them?’ Joohyun didn’t want for the friendly banter to die down and turned to Joy. The girl shrugged, but looked happy to be the centre of attention.

‘A lot, I would say. My sister Seulgi is their manager and I often help with updating their web page. I work in IT.’

‘I need to sit down.’ Joohyun looked at her dumbly and the crowd around her chuckled. It sure was a lot to take in.

‘Alright, wankers, time to go in.’ Amber announced and soon the queue behind them became more organised. ‘Hey, new girl. Stick with us, we won’t let you die in there.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The concert was like a dream. The night before, lying in her bed, Joohyun had thought of how the event would go in case she actually had the guts to follow through with her plan – she would perhaps enter last and stand somewhere at the back, admiring the band. In her wildest dreams had she not predicted standing in the front row, screaming her lungs out to _My Favourite Kind of Season_.

They started with _Sweet Melody_ , a number to warm up the crowd - as if the crowd actually needed any help with that – and Joohyun was still tense, self consciously looking around for moral support. Her companions were, however, useless. Jongdae, Yerin and Krystal were moving in their own rhythm, eyes closed and mouthing the lyrics of the song, making it look more like a religious experience than a rock concert. Amber was the cool kind of fan – she kept whooping and clapping, while Baekhyun was screaming at Chanyeol the entire time. Joy eventually took Joohyun’s hand and raised it above their hands in an attempt to get her into the groove. By the time _Black Rebel_ ’s opening chords started playing, Joohyun was already beside herself. She was shouting and jumping up and down; she was a total mess and she _loved_ every second of it.

And… Seungwan. She went by the name of Wendy, but the more knowledgeable fans preferred calling her by her real name. Seungwan was unreal. She was so close and her voice was so strong and clear, as if she were singing righting into Joohyun’s ear… If the librarian ever had any doubts, now it’s become obvious that she’d go gay for the vocalist in a heartbeat. She was truly enamoured with the idea of Seungwan and everything that she knew about the red head.

‘Come on!’ Joy screamed right into the brunette’s ear the moment the concert finished.

Joohyun allowed herself to led out of the stuffy venue, still completely out of it. How was she to go back to her every day routine after such an unbelievable evening? How was it possible to see Verbal Explosion once and then just _not_ see them anymore? Kyungsoo stroking his bass in a sensual manner, Tao with his guitar solos, Minseok performing his magic on keyboards and Chanyeol killing it on the drums.

And Seungwan. Seungwan gently caressing her microphone as she breathed the last words of _More So Each Day_ right into what seemed like Joohyun’s own lungs.

‘D’you bring their album with you?’ Joy said once they were out on the corridor. Joohyun blinked before shaking her head. ‘Well, then, we’ll have to improvise.’ She almost dragged her numb companion out on the street, heading towards the back door. The rest of their group slowly followed.

‘Where are we going?’

‘They will be leaving through here in a moment. We’ll catch them.’

Huh?

The moment Joohyun spotted Tao and Minseok leaving the venue right in front of her, she then realised that she needn’t have worried about her future miserable life – she simply wouldn’t survive long enough to experience it.

Seungwan and Chanyeol appeared soon after, but Joohyun hardly paid attention to the drummer. The vocalist was wearing shorts and an oversized hoodie, her red head sticking out around the collar.

‘Wendy! Hey, Wendy!’ Joy shouted and miraculously, Seungwan did turn around. She waved in the fan’s direction – Joohyun quickly concluded that the girls in fact already knew each other, which considering their connection, shouldn’t come as a surprise. ‘Wen, come here! My friend is a big fan, be a darling and sign her shirt, will you?’

Joohyun’s throat dried up instantly when she saw the petite silhouette approach them.

‘Hi, there. Thanks for coming to the concert.’ Seungwan smiled at her and Joohyun’s heart nearly stopped. She stood still, not knowing what to do until Joy nearly forced her to shake hands with the singer. Seungwan only laughed lightly. ‘I don’t bite.’

‘I’m sorry, I just… I must be dreaming.’ Joohyun relied lamely, making Seungwan laugh again.

‘No worries. I’m really glad to have such big fans. Where should I sign?’

‘We don’t actually have any albums with us, so how about signing a shirt?’ Joy suggested and Seungwan shrugged.

‘Is that ok…?’ She asked Joohyun, but Joohyun was still just standing there, unable to utter even one word.

‘Perfectly. Trust me, she’ll really like that.’ Before Joohyun could protest, Joy manoeuvred her backwards and lift the first layer that was Joohyun’s t-shirt off her back, leaving the white surface of her work shirt exposed. ‘Go ahead. Write _To Joohyun_. And a heart.’

Joohyun felt a marker on her back, writing across the fabric. She slowly turned around when the other girl was done.

‘I-I…’

‘It was nice meeting you, Joohyun. Definitely see you around.’ Seungwan waved at the girls and departed, but not without one more lingering look on the brunette.

‘I have to get home.’ Joohyun stuttered, turning around to Joy. The other frowned.

‘You sure? Not fancy grabbing a pint with us first?’

‘I have work tomorrow, I’m sorry. T-thank you for everything.’ Joohyun did a 90 degree bow and holding her purse tightly to her chest, broke into a sprint towards the tube. She still had some time before the last train’s departure.

‘Hey. Hey!’ Joy shouted after her, but to no avail.

The moment Joohyun locked the door to her flat, she nearly ripped her shirt off her back in haste to see the signature. It really happened. _To pretty Joohyun_ really happened. Seungwan thought that Joohyun was pretty.

The librarian jumped onto the bed face first and screamed her lungs out into the pillow.

In awe or embarrassment, she didn’t know herself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun called the next morning when she was at work, asking how her night went and she replied in a few vague sentences, somehow unable to share everything that had happened to her. It was too soon and she was still processing it herself, completely numb.

She was going about her business, putting the books away on their respective shelves, when a voice brought her out of her daydream.

‘Here you are. This place sure is big.’ When Joohyun spotted Joy, the book she was holding fell out of her hand.

‘Joy? How did you-?’

‘You lost your work pass, dummy. I picked it up after you so unceremoniously ran away. Seriously, what in the world was that?’

Joohyun had indeed lost her card, but hadn’t become aware of it until this morning when she had nothing to present while entering through the magnetic gate.

‘I… I don’t know. I’m so sorry.’ Joohyun’s shoulders slumped in defeat. ‘I didn’t mean to be rude.’

‘No sweat. I figured you were probably overwhelmed or something. We still like you, though, so I came bearing gifts.’ Joy beamed at her. ‘There is a party at my house tomorrow and the band will be there. You should come.’

‘I don’t think-‘

‘Seungwan asked me about you.’

‘…She did?’ Joohyun’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

‘She did.’ Joy confirmed. ‘She texted me later, asking what the deal with you was and that you were pretty.’

‘Oh my god.’ Joohyun sat down on the little step that she usually used to reach the highest shelves, and proceeded to having her tiny meltdown.

‘From your reaction I gathered that you were hot for her, so I told her you’d be at mine tomorrow. Better not disappoint, huh?’

‘…All right, I’ll go.’ It was time to stop lying to herself; she did want to go and she did find Seungwan attractive. But most importantly, Joohyun wanted to know whether her image of the vocalist actually resembled reality.

‘It starts at 9, but come earlier. My sister is about your size, we’ll find you something decent to wear. Can’t go picking up dates looking like a librarian.’

Joohyun just sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The party present was way too numerous for a small flat like Joy and Seulgi’s, but they somehow made it work. Joohyun made small talk with Krystal and another guy by the name of Sungjae, who turned out to be Joy’s boyfriend, but mostly observed the rest of the company from her place on the couch. All of the male Verbal Explosion members were already there - and pretty pissed, too, if Chanyeol’s hand up Baekhyun’s shirt was any indication – but still no sign of Seungwan. Joohyun sighed deeply, a sound somewhere between relief and disappointment.

The red head did, however, finally arrive some twenty minutes later. She looked casual in her knee long denims and an oversized grey hoodie as she fumbled with her JeanSport.

‘The traffic was absolutely insane and then I couldn’t find any parking space. I thought I was gonna go bonkers.’ Joohyun heard the other girl’s faint voice as she conversed with Seulgi, who had opened the door for her. They put their heads together for a few moments, and just when Joohyun was about to turn away from the sight, Seungwan suddenly caught her gaze. Her smile was soft as she threw another off handed remark at her friend and Joohyun noted with surprise that the vocalist was actually making her way towards her. The red head high fived Tao and greeted a few others as she was pushing herself through the mass of bodies on her way.

‘Hi. Joohyun, right?’ She sat down next to Joohyun, nearly landing on her lap due to the lack of space. ‘Someone’s a looker tonight.’ She winked. Joohyun looked left and right, before the understanding downed on her.

‘Who? Me?’ Did the singer of her favourite band just said that Joohyun was hot? Again?

‘Of course you, silly. You’re not very good at flirting, are you?’ Seungwan chuckled, which had the librarian nearly choke on her own spit. ‘I’m not usually one for groupies, but you looked super cute - not to mention, so out of place the other night, and you actually caught my attention. Are you really a fan? You kinda froze in front of me back there.’

‘I’m… a huge fan. Of your music, I mean. Really, just of your music.’ She dropped her gaze in embarrassment, because Seungwan was clearly amused. ‘My first time at a concert.’ She mumbled, defeated.

‘Hey, cheer up, I was just messing with you. I know you’re not a stalker – I’ve seen them all already. They are at our every concert, losing their minds in the front row.’ She laughed again, pointing at Baekhyun and Chanyeol feeling each other up on the dance floor.

‘I didn’t expect myself to react so strongly.’ Seungwan smiled wider at Joohyun’s shy grin. ‘That night was… well, a bit overwhelming. I thought that if I was brave enough, I could sneak in and just see you guys from afar, but then I met Joy, screamed my head off in front of the stage and on top of everything… I got to see you up close. And now I’m here. It’s a lot to take in for somebody like myself.’ The brunette admitted timidly.

‘Hey, no sweat. Just treat me as a friend, alright? You’re native Korean? Sorry, I was born here so my parents never bothered teaching me their language.’

‘It’s not problem. I came here to study. Now I work in the metropolitan library.’

‘Wow, that’s hot.’

‘Huh?’ Joohyun stuttered, looking bewildered. Seungwan just laughed, leaning in and putting a stray stand of Joohyun’s long hair behind the girl’s ear.

‘I suddenly imagined you in pointy glasses and short skirt, making your rounds around the shelves.’ At Joohyun’s alarmed look, she added. ‘Sorry, I’m kind of into you, in case you couldn’t already tell. I asked Joy to invite you, so we could get to know each other. But if you don’t swing that way, that’s cool too. I mean, I wasn’t really sure so I just took a chance. Life is short, you know? So if you’re not comfortable, just tell me. I’ll tone it down.’

Joohyun just shook her head, smiling bashfully but not really meeting Seungwan’s eye.

‘I think you’re really pretty, too. When I watch your music videos and read your interviews, I often find myself wish I were more forward and brave, like you. I think I just lack self confidence.’

‘Does my attention make you blush? That’s so cute. I’ll make sure to tease you more often from now on.’

‘Hey!’ Joohyun complained playfully, slapping the red head on the shoulder, before she froze. She did not just touch Seungwan Son.

‘See? You’re already more relaxed around me.’ Seungwan wiggled her eyebrows, to which Joohyun laughed. ‘Come on, they’re playing my favourite song.’

‘Oh, I don’t really know how to dance...’

‘Welcome to the club. Why do you think I merely jump up and down when performing? I can’t move to save my life.’

Joohyun allowed herself to be led to the crowded living room that served as a tiny dance floor and would have probably stood there awkwardly until the end of time, had Seungwan not hooked her index fingers into the belt loops of Joohyun’s denims, generously given her by Seulgi. They stood close to each other, the singer easily closing Joohyun’s waist in a loose embrace.

It was hard to breath – the accumulation of smoke and guests was one thing, but Joohyun had never felt such intense attraction towards anyone, especially developed in such a short time. She had admired Seungwan before and she did think of her as enticing, but there was a tremendous difference between liking her as a celebrity and being pulled to her as the woman that Joohyun was now familiar with.

The brunette was engaged in romantic pursuit so rarely that she never really thought of her sexuality before – there was really no need to. She had dated two men in the past; both were proper gentlemen and did so little to her libido that she had frequently made excuses not to meet them in order to instead stay at home and knit, while catching up with _Downton Abbey_ by herself. Now it left her wonder if she hadn’t been barking up the wrong tree all this time, seeing how Seungwan’s hands palming her hips set a hot fire to her loins in less than a minute.

And as scared as she was to be consumed by that passion, she _liked_ it. It made her feel alive like never before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘I-I don’t want to make you feel like you have to-‘ Seungwan breathed out, before their lips met again in an hungry kiss. Joohyun didn’t know what she was doing, but she was willing to continue doing it for as long as it felt _this_ good. The brunette gripped the red head tighter, tangling the fingers of her left hand into the long, flashy hair.

‘It’s just kissing. I won’t have sex with you tonight. That’s definitely too soon for me. I’ve known you for the total of an hour and a half.’ Joohyun responded when they separated for breath. They were perched against the wall on the balcony. The night was warm, and the brunette was thankful for the darkness enveloping them, because Seungwan couldn’t see just how debauched Joohyun looked and felt.

‘It’s not _just_ kissing. Darn, it’s the best make out session I’ve had since sixth form, and I mean it. A shy librarian, my arse.’ Seungwan laughed, eventually detaching herself from the older and leaning against the wall herself. Joohyun was still panting hard.

‘You’re incredibly attractive, but I just- I don’t really know you. So if you’re looking for anything more than a few minutes of groping, we could perhaps go out some time.’ Joohyun suggested quietly, trying not to sound too hopeful. Seungwan Son was an up and coming rock star, while Joohyun Bae was, well… herself.

Seungwan gave her an intense, yet thoughtful look before she looked back at the scenery in front of them and replied:

‘Before tonight I wasn’t really looking for anything, but now I feel that I could follow you to the ends of the universe if you asked me to. You have such captivating eyes… I’m afraid that I might just get lost in them if I look for too long.’

Joohyun blushed immediately, but felt incredibly flattered at the same time. If she didn’t already know the credits of all of Verbal Explosion’s songs by heart, she would still be able to tell easily that Seungwan was the lyricist in the team. There was something playful, yet sincere about the way that Seungwan spoke to her.

‘I don’t know about the ends of the universe, but perhaps we could do coffee first?’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And coffee they did, and much more than that. After the last concert that the band played at a small venue in Wembley - to which Joohyun was dragged by Joy, not that she didn’t want to go, of course – Seungwan’s calendar had become considerably more relaxed and she was free to basically do what she wanted. She was set on writing more music, but not without taking a proper break first – the tour had exhausted all of them.

‘Here you are.’ Joohyun felt a playful pat on her butt and she nearly jumped up, stopping herself from a screech at the last moment. She turned around and saw Seungwan grinning at her, clad in her usual shorts and an oversized Gap hoodie. ‘Look at you, in your tweed skirt and your high heels, pushing your cart around. It’s really hot, actually.’

Joohyun scoffed, no heat in her voice. It’d been three weeks since they started meeting regularly – and not just _meeting_ , if Joohyun was to be precise – but it was the first time that the singer actually came to pick her up at work. She wasn’t embarrassed of where she worked – more like, she felt it was really uninteresting in comparison to the places that her girlfriend usually frequented.

Because they were girlfriends, right? Joohyun hoped so, but she hardly had time for insecurities since she’d met Seungwan. It had been one crazy ride with the vocalist.

‘You almost gave me a heart attack. And you’re too early, I don’t finish until 5.’

‘It’s only 20 minutes, I’ll wait.’ The younger reassured, but made no move to depart. Joohyun frowned at her. ‘Here, I mean. I’ll wait here and entertain you with a conversation.’

‘It’s a library. You’re not supposed to be having any conversations here, let alone entertaining ones.’ The brunette scolded half heartedly. In all honesty, she was already smiling at the sight of Seungwan’s grin.

‘What are we doing today?’ The red head asked, linking their hands as soon as they left the building. Joohyun led them towards the nearest underground station. A few people turned their heads at the sight of Seungwan, but no one approached them directly. It had happened before, but the members of a band of Verbal Explosion’s calibre could still be relative anonymous in the crowd, and Joohyun was thankful for that.

‘How about an evening in? I’ve had a long day, I was thinking I could cook us something and just cuddle on the couch with a film.’

‘Sounds good.’ The red head easily agreed.

They grabbed some groceries from the local supermarket along the way and soon Joohyun had Seungwan standing in the middle of her tiny living room that was also semi connected to the kitchen. She hadn’t visited before.

‘I thought you were my number one fan. How come you don’t have even one poster?’ Seungwan laughed, examining the living and the bedroom space scrupulously. Joohyun closed the tap and shook the pepper lightly to get rid of the water excess.

‘I used to. When I met you, it became uncomfortable, somehow. I mean, I don’t need to look at all those article cut outs now… I can just ask you if I want to know something.’ She smiled and Seungwan nodded, leaning down to take a look at the book titles that the brunette kept at home.

They ate their dinner in front of the telly in relative silence, but once Joohyun brought them ice cream, the latest _EastEnders_ episode suddenly stopped being so interesting, with Jay’s problems being instantly put on the backburner.

‘Can I try yours?’ Seungwan asked and Joohyun looked up from her little bowl.

‘You have the same fla-‘ She wasn’t meant to finish that sentence, however, because Seungwan literally attacked her mouth, licking its roof hungrily, as if she hadn’t just eaten two helpings of the minced meat casserole. Joohyun barely had time to put aside the ice cream, before the younger girl easily slid into her lap, caging her with both her hands.

‘How’s the pace now?’ Seungwan panted into Joohyun’s mouth, referring to their conversation back at Joy’s party.

‘Fast enough to make me wet soon if you don’t start undressing.’ Joohyun teased, albeit it came out more like a whine. Seungwan moaned at the tone of the other girl’s voice.

They hadn’t gone further than a furious make out and groping each other, and Joohyun knew that Seungwan wasn’t pressing because she didn’t want to scare her girlfriend away. Even without discussing the matter, it was obvious to her than Joohyun had never had a female lover and needed time to adjust, but feeling those skilled fingers (“ _I play guitar, didn’t you know?_ ”) all over her body was the only thing that the brunette was capable of thinking about in that particular moment.

‘Look at you in those tiny shorts, God, I want to rip them off your perfect arse right this instant.’ Seungwan taunted in a raspy voice, getting off Joohyun’s lap just enough to try and undress the other girl. Joohyun had immediately changed in more comfortable clothing upon arrival at the flat and it seemed to have been a good decision. When the red head’s fingers grazed her clothed crotch, Joohyun keened, throwing her head back onto the back of the sofa. All she wanted to was to savour this-

The loud knock on the door jolted them both and the girls separated immediately, feeling embarrassed for no real reason.

‘God, this better be important.’ Seungwan panted, sweeping her fringe off her face.

‘Sis, you there?’ Sehun’s voice heard through the door had Joohyun gasp in surprise.

‘Just a moment!’ She raised her voice, still shaky and breathless. ‘It’s my brother!’ She hissed at Seungwan.

‘Sehun? Now that’s gonna be interesting.’ Seungwan chuckled despite their predicament. Both girls quickly smoothed out their attire, although the rosiness of their cheeks couldn’t possibly be attributed to anything else but being all sexed up.

‘What took you so long? Did you forget that we were going to bring you that little book cabinet that you wanted? Dragging it to the second floor without using the lift is a nightmare, if I might add-‘ Sehun stopped in his tracks, once his eyes fell on the red head on the sofa – the furniture in his hands temporarily forgotten. It was Yixing who eventually prompted him to move a little, the sudden stop too strenuous on his own hand. Both men put down the cabinet that they carried the respective ends of and approached the sitting area.

Sehun gaped at Seungwan, who was smiling at the newcomers sheepishly. Joohyun was too mortified at being caught to actually speak, so it was Yixing who eventually broke the silence.

‘Hun, I don’t want to worry you, but I think your sister might have finally snapped and kidnapped her favourite singer. This can’t possibly be healthy.’

‘I assure you that I wasn’t kidnapped – I came here willingly. I might have been captured, though; captured by Joohyun’s eyes.’ Seungwan grinned greasily at the men and Joohyun groaned, no able to take the tension any longer. She hid her face in her hands.

Yixing, always more serious out of the two, opened his eyes wider in alarm, but Sehun just snorted, eventually breaking out in laughter. His eyes passed a few times between the red head and his older sister, before he observed:

‘Looks like the concert was a little bit more than just _fun_ , as you so generously described it.’ And he laughed again.

‘I didn’t know how to tell you…’

‘Well, I guess a warning would be nice, but no worries. So you are..?’

‘Seungwan, Joohyun’s girl.’ She left the coach and shook hands with both Sehun and Yixing without losing the smile on her face.

‘Shut up.’ Joohyun warned before her brother even opened his mouth. Sehun just continued laughing.

‘I wasn’t gonna say anything. We’ll just deposit this in your bedroom – assuming it’s safe to enter the bedroom-‘

‘Oh Sehun! Stop this right now!’ Joohyun swatted him in the arm, interrupting him in Korean. She didn’t want Seungwan to hear any more than she already had, but both her girlfriend and Yixing just stood on the side, chuckling at the two arguing siblings.

‘They get like that sometimes, so it’s better to just leave them alone. Since I don’t understand anything, anyway.’ Yixing remarked and turned to Seungwan. ‘Do you know how to move cabinets?’

‘I was told that I’m exceptionally strong.’ She responded smugly, easily lifting the other corner of the furniture.

‘Oh Sehun, what are you- Seungwan-ah! Oh my God, you let her move the cabinet? Sehun, help them right now!’ Joohyun was now bordering on hysterical, when both her guests emerged from the other room.

‘All done. Your girlfriend is very strong, did you know that?’ The red head asked Joohyun rhetorically, enveloping her in a back hug and putting her own head on the brunette’s shoulder.

‘All right, girlies, it’s all set. My brother’s in out flat, so we can’t leave him alone for too long. His girlfriend just broke up with him and God knows what he might do.’ Yixing picked up his backpack and gave the girls a pained smile.

‘Hets.’ Sehun shrugged, giving them a knowing look. To suddenly be on the other side of the sexual barricade felt slightly surreal to Joohyun, but she also decided that she could quickly get used to it. Especially if the lanky arms around her waist were going to help her along the way. ‘Let’s hang out some time, Xing and I would love to get to know you getter.’ The man suggested and Seungwan smiled.

‘Sure thing.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They did meet up the following week – in the pub that both siblings liked a lot, because it served the best mushroom pie on that side of London. Getting to know each other while washing down the said pie with a pint or two of brown ale also didn’t seem like such a bad idea.

Well, it didn’t until it did. Yixing was never known for holding his liquor well, so it didn’t surprise Joohyun how plastered he got, and how quickly it happened. Even Sehun was tipsy, so Joohyun decided to call it a night, having safely deposited the two men inside a taxi. Seungwan and herself made it to the brunette’s flat hand in hand, since it was within the pub’s walking distance.

‘Should I show you something interesting?’ Seungwan’s dopey smile was released in tenfold when tipsy. Neither was terribly drunk; rather, they were both in that pleasant, relaxed phase when they could let their guard down without worrying about the consequences of their actions.

‘What is it?’ Joohyun slurred, amused. She locked the door and discarded her shoes – she would have a blister in the morning, because the sandals were new.

‘It’s in the bedroom. But it’s interesting, I promise.’ Seungwan chuckled and led the way, not waiting for Joohyun. The latter did follow her a few moments later and she found her girlfriend stripped down to her underwear, splayed across the bed.

It was both funny and sexy at the same time.

‘What was it that you wanted to show me?’ Joohyun sat down on the bed heavily, eventually lying down. Her limps felt too heavy to support her any longer.

‘My new underwear.’ Seungwan giggled and Joohyun snorted, her entire torso shaking in mirth.

‘And that’s interesting, why…?’

‘Because the bra opens at the front.’ The red head suddenly straddled her girlfriend’s lap, leaning in. She boldly took off the top and Joohyun’s throat instantly became dry. They had experimented a little, but full nudity was a stage that they had yet to experience. ‘We don’t have to go all the way if you don’t wanna...’ Seungwan assured, but there was lust in her eyes, and Joohyun realised that Seungwan was never really drunk to begin with.

‘No- I… I want to. With you.’ She whispered and the other girl didn’t need any more encouragement.

The air was thick with the sort of intensity that Joohyun had perhaps never felt in her entire life. The night was humid and insanely warm, and the brunette could feel her hands become clammy as she cradled Seungwan by the neck, pulling her closer for another passionate kiss. She didn’t know how to, but she wanted to touch the other’s skin, she wanted to make the red head scream in pleasure; make her feel loved.

Joohyun fell in love with Seungwan so fast and helplessly, but nothing ever felt more right.

‘I’ll make it all about you tonight.’ Seungwan whispered and Joohyun immediately wanted to object, but the protest died on her lips when the younger girl disappeared between her girlfriend’s thighs. The protest then turned into a moan of pleasure. All that excitement was now pooling in her groin and making her lose her breath. She was dazed – barely sane enough to mindlessly fist the bed sheets on her sides and whine when she felt that Seungwan wasn’t pleasuring her as hard as she could be. Those little sounds had Seungwan chuckle, although she looked equally breathless.

‘Demanding little thing.’ She teased, and Joohyun should feel offended, because how many times did they argue about who was taller between them – Joohyun was certain that it was her – but it was such a petty thing to reminisce amidst all of this-

Joohyun moaned again when Seungwan’s lips closed around her left nipple.

‘You make me so wet, I swear I could come just by listening to your voice.’ She whispered once she made it all the way up to Joohyun’s lips again. ‘Giving you space was the hardest thing I’ve done in my life. Making out with you here and then going home to relieve myself in solitude.’

‘I- I didn’t know…’ Joohyun could barely speak, because Seungwan’s fingers were still _there_ , rubbing so furiously as if her life depended on it. The brunette closed her eyes, her mouth hanging open in a visible spasm. She was certain that it wasn’t a very attractive sight, but Seungwan begged to differ – she mouthed her girlfriend’s neck, jaw and lips, she wanted to map it all out, to remember every detail.

‘It’s not your fault. I’m just glad that from now on, I’ll get to come home to all this. You’re so gorgeous.’ The singer mindlessly moaned when Joohyun’s finger grazed her nipples and as hard as it was to concentrate, the older girl did it again, and again, and if the stimulation wasn’t already enough, Seungwan’s melodious voice sure did it for her.

Joohyun was sure that she would never see Verbal Explosion’s songs the same way again.

The intense orgasm had Joohyun arch on the bed and nearly fall apart at the continuous touch. Her core was sore and it felt too sensitive, but Seungwan didn’t give up – she was everywhere, she was sucking and kissing, and fingering her so deeply that Joohyun blanked out for a moment, white marring her vision.

When she came to seconds later, she saw Seungwan right next to her, desperately trying to catch her breath.

‘Did you..?’ Joohyun’s voice was no more than a whisper. Her throat was completely sore.

‘Bloody hell, yes. Can’t say I haven’t had it off before, but this was really something else. Christ, my hands are still shaking. So good.’ Seungwan moaned at the memory and Joohyun almost lost it again.

‘I want to cuddle.’ Joohyun said after a moment in a rare display of her cuter side and the red head grinned.

‘Anything you want, princess. Anything.’ The older girl embraced her as Seungwan leaned in, placing her head just underneath her girlfriend’s jaw. Joohyun kissed the top of her head affectionately and they lied in a comfortable silence for a moment.

‘Can I tell you something? I don’t want to scare you away, though.’ The brunette whispered eventually.

‘Tell me anyway.’

‘I know it hasn’t been that long, but I have really fallen in love with you. Every day you showed me how different you were from your stage persona, and although I admire Wendy a lot, I’m really, really deeply and irrevocably in love with Seungwan.’ Red dusted Joohyun’s cheeks as she confessed. The younger girl turned to her, sitting up, which prompted Joohyun to change positions as well.

Seungwan smiled shyly, so uncharacteristically for her, as she enveloped Joohyun’s face with her delicate hands.

‘You don’t know how happy that makes me, because I love you too.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘My sister is going down in history as the muse of one of the rock legends of our generation, I can’t believe this.’ Sehun shook his head, feigning disbelief. ‘A whole solo album dedicated _To the cutest librarian I’ve ever had the pleasure of romancing_. This is awesome.’ He then looked at his boyfriend, who was looking through a magazine by his side. ‘Why won’t you write me a song and make me famous?’

Yixing looked up and raised his hands in surrender.

‘I’ve already promised to name a new species of ants after you, love. If I ever discover one, that is.’ He frowned and the girls burst out laughing. Sehun rolled his eyes in defeat, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased with the answer.

‘Some of your lyrics are really too much information, though. Seriously, Seungwan, we don’t need to know what you guys do in the bedroom.’

‘Nobody asked you to listen to my album, you tosser.’ The girl stuck her tongue out at her lover’s brother and snatched the CD case out of his hand. ‘Don’t complain. The music you fancy is ten times worse. It’s all about snogging, bonking or wanking. Men don’t have an ounce of romanticism in them, I swear.’

‘I do. I need to, since the best that my boyfriend can come up with is naming insects after me.’ Sehun sighed, lips pursed in a silent laughter.

‘Hey, why are you picking on me today? That’s not what you said when you came back home last night, all randy and ready to fuck. You weren’t exactly romantic about it yourself.’

Amused by the random exchange, the girls stood up, leaving the bickering boys behind. They instead moved to the kitchen to check up on dinner. Ever since Joohyun moved in with her girlfriend two months before, things had been hectic. With Seungwan’s successful solo album release and continuous promotions, the couple had finally found some time to invite Joohyun’s brother and his lover, along with some other friends that were yet to show up, to a fancy, celebratory meal.

‘Is casserole all you can cook?’ Seungwan complained in a cutesy voice, back hugging her girlfriend as the other began preparing the salad.

‘You love it.’ Joohyun pointed out playfully and the red head grinned.

‘I love you more.’ She stole a kiss from the brunette and she let go of her waist in order to open the door for the guests that just arrived.

‘You better.’ The older swatted her butt with a hand towel, to which Seungwan responded with  a painful whine, covering her behind with her hands.

 _Serves you right for singing about our bedroom activities_ , Joohyun chuckled to herself as she turned back to her salad. _But I wouldn’t have it any other way_.


End file.
